How could this happen to me?
by Reioko
Summary: Kikyo's thoughts about Inuyasha as she dies from the wounds Naraku inflicted. KikyoInuyasha. Oneshot, Song fic


_This is someone thinking_

_This is death speaking_

"This is talking"

**This is a part of the song!**

**How could this happen to me?**

The arrow flew straight and true, the priestess who had fired it fell to her knees. Her death was coming and she knew it, but at least she would die with him.

**I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light**

Kikyo opened her eyes, trying to see him at least one more time. She saw nothing, nothing but the white light. It was time, time for her to leave this world.

"Just a little longer." She whispered as she looked at him. Their eyes meeting.

**I can't remember how I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight**

_What am I doing here? Why is this happening… who did this? _Her thoughts whispered as she stared at the only man she had ever and will ever love. Their eyes still connected to one another.

**And I can't stand the pain and I can't make it go away **

_It was my fault… _Kikyo thought to herself. _I'm the one who pinned him there, to the tree… and he's the one who killed me…_ Kikyo stared at him, her one and only love.

**No I can't stand the pain**

_It can't be true, this couldn't have happened… I must be dreaming… _Kikyo felt tears burning in her eyes.

**How could this happen to me **

Kikyo kept her gaze locked with his. He was the one who broke their eye contact. His eyes slowly closing, death taking him. Kikyo felt the tears streaking her face, just as she felt the pain of her shattering heart.

**I made my mistakes **

_Why did we never talk as we should've? This could have been prevented… _Kikyo thought to herself, wishing she was with him.

**Got no where to run**

Kikyo stared at his pinned body. Love and pain flowing through her veins like blood. She knew she would never forget or escape the pain of tonight.

**The night goes on as I'm fading away **

Kikyo felt herself dying. She knew she was leaving this world. The stars glittering, almost mocking her, where she lay, the Shikon No Tama was with her as it usually was. She could live…

**I'm sick of this life **

_Life would not be worth living… if it wasn't for him… I'm coming…_ Kikyo looked at him. She knew she'd be with him soon.

**I just wanna scream **

Pain burned through her body. The wound was slowly taking her life. Tears of pain and frustration coming to her eyes. She just wanted to see him again.

**How could this happen to me**

_Why? Why is this happening? _Kikyo thought to herself. _Why must I die so slow, while he died so quickly… _

**Everybody screaming **

"Sister Kikyo." A voice yelled. Someone grabbed Kikyo's body. She looked at them. Her village… "Lady Kikyo!" Many voices called out.

**I try to make a sound but no one hears me **

Kikyo's soul screamed in agony. She wanted nothing more then to be free. Free from this and them, she wanted to be with him again. "Burn it with my body." Kikyo heard herself say. It seemed like she was really there. It felt as though she wasn't inside her own body.

**I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread **

Kikyo felt her life draining away. Kikyo no longer felt the pain from her wound. The pain from her heart was still there though, but that would leave her as soon as she was with him again. She was barely alive… she could die soon….

**I wanna start this over again**

_I wish we could start over. I wish we could be together again. I wish… _Kikyo thought as her eyes began blurring, his face disappearing from her view.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered **

Kikyo thought back to times when they were together. When no one cared that the priestess was in love with a half-breed. The times looking for herbs, in the boat, the forest. Kikyo felt a faint smile come to her lips thinking of times when they didn't hate each other… _No I could never completely hate you…_

**And I can't explain what happened and I can't erase the thing I've done **

_I don't know why I did it… I guess it was because you tried to kill me, and you to the Shikon no Tama. I only wish we could re-do it all. Everything but this… I killed you love… _

**No I can't **

_I killed the one of the only things that I have ever loved…_

**How could this happen to me **

Kikyo's eyes closed though her mind continued. _Why me? Why us? Must I never be happy? You and I should have been happy… we should have been together, forever. _

**I've made my mistakes **

_I've done plenty I feel sorry for. Mostly what I did to you, and what I did to myself. I shall see you in hell beloved._

**Got no where to run**

Kikyo could feel death. It was slowly caressing her body. The soul within slowly going to him. She felt him judging her… it didn't matter, she knew where she was going.

**The night goes on as I'm fading away **

_You realize you are due for Heaven? _The demon called death asked her. Kikyo moaned. _Why would I go to Heaven? You protected these people, and the Shikon no Tama. Though you could have saved your own life, who chose to die instead of taint the jewel. Please send me with the sliver haired demon… The demon you killed? Yes… It shall be done_

**I'm sick of this life **

Kikyo wanted nothing more then to leave this life. She would get to see him. She'd get to see him again. Perhaps their reincarnations would fall in love. Maybe she would get to stay with him... her soul mate…

**I just want to scream **

Death began ripping her soul out faster and faster. The pain he cause brought tears to her no longer alive eyes. She felt herself cry a silent scream of agony. No one could hear her anymore, not one of the living would hear her ever again.

**How could this happen to me**

She felt Death dragging her done. Kikyo looked upon her sister one last time, and said farewell. Kikyo knew she was close; she was going back to him.

**I've made my mistakes **

They would forgive each other in hell. They would forgive the deaths of each other. At least that's what Kikyo hoped. She wanted nothing more then to feel Inu-yasha's strong arms around her, like they were when they were alive.

**Got no where to run**

Kikyo felt herself smile. There was no going back now. She was destined to go with him. She would be with him forever. They would always have each other.

**The night goes on as I'm fading away **

The stars glittered, as they looked down. The smoke from the fires coming to them. Many villagers cried, all of them looking pained as they watched Kikyo's body burn. The Shikon no Tama with her.

**I'm sick of this life **

_Maybe our next life together will be better…_

**I just wanna scream **

The fires burned as Kikyo's younger sister stared into them. Her eyes filled with tears. "Sister…" the young girl said as she felt her heart being torn to pieces. They had lost the greatest priestess Japan had ever known, and a beloved person. All had loved Kikyo, all felt the pain of a thousand demons claws.

**How could this happen to me?**

Kikyo stared into the sky as she went to hell where she would find him.

_I'm coming my love… I'm coming Inu-yasha…_

End

Hello anyone and everyone who read this. I was listening to my simple plan CD when I was typing one of my Inu-yasha fanfics. I also thought of one more I'm gonna call Reflection. Anyway, this is a one-shot… kinda obvious… I hope…

Please don't flame me. This is my first song fic ever. As you have probably guessed, I don't on SP, or any of their songs. I do own a CD though. I don't own Inu-yasha either. If I owned it, it wouldn't be drawn as pretty as it is… in a matter of fact… they'd probably be stick figures…

Please tell me if you liked it! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!

I would also like to thank Mo-chan697 for editing this. If you like YYH you should read some of her stories! Their really funny !

Please read and review!

Buh-bye,

Reioko


End file.
